The Hero and the Mermaid
by animeblackangel
Summary: America has never been interested into marine life, but when he helps his friend Kiku that all changes when he's rescued by a certain sea creature. UsUk/UKUS Yaoi, don't like don't read. I do not own hetalia
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello and welcome to my new story! I was really excited about writing this. You see I was watching something the other day on TV, it was about mermaids and was showing video evidence, maybe some of you watched it! It was called mermaids the new evidence. I just couldn't help myself but write this! It gave me a little inspiration to write this story, so here is the first chapter! Enjoy~**

"Thanks again for coming with me Alfred-san it's a huge help." Two men were walking down a port one with black raven hair with brown eyes. The one accompanying him is one Alfred F. Jones, the man had short blonde hair with a cowlick that always seems to always defy gravity, and blue eyes that could remind anyone of the sea. The two were walking down to do a report about marine life, Kiku, the first mentioned, is a marine biologist. He studied all he could about the wonders of the sea. He was looking to follow in the foot steps of his father.

Alfred however didn't have any interest in this however, he just came along because kiku asked him to help with the report. Alfred had his doubts that Kiku really needed help though. He is always trying to make Alfred love the sea and the animals in it, but so far it hasn't worked…to him there wasn't anything he really needed to know about the sea. And if there was it was not as exciting as his games and horror films, so he never took interest.

"uh no prob dude, so what exactly are we going to do here anyway? I know you said we were going to do a report, but what about?" Alfred asked wondering what exactly is taking away his precious gaming time.

"The report is about how the marine life is handling the currents of the waters, since recently they have been rough and rampant now a days."

"sounds like fun. Were do we start?"

"well we can go ahead and get to the ship, were going to sail out a bit for we can study the animals better, since most of them won't be up by the docks." he explained walking towards the docks where the ships were with Alfred following closely behind. Once they got to the ship they loaded a little supplies they had brought for the trip and stepped aboard. Kiku told the crew on the ship they were ready and they started sailing off into the waters.

It took about another hour of sailing and Alfred whining about being bored until they reached the destination they were going to be studying at. (and by they I mean kiku studying, and Alfred looking bored at the waters below)

"Ok Alfred-san were here, if you could help me lower the mics into the water that would be great." Kiku said, Alfred nodded and followed the Asian man to the side of the ship to help lower the mic.

"So…why are we lowering mics into the water for, won't that ruin them?"

"No, these are water proof mics, we use them to listen to the marine life below the waters that we wouldn't be able to before." Alfred tilted his head a little with slight confusion thinking about the information that was given.

"Why would you need to listen to fish for?" he asked in disinterest.

"You can tell how they feel or what their doing, like a mating call or distress call for example. Its actually really helpful to biologists with their work. It can also help us determine when one of the animals are hurt and we could help it out of a harmful situation it could be in." kiku explained. They finally lowered the mics all the way down to the water, Kiku waved for Alfred to follow him and they went to the little recorder that was hooked up to the mic that was now below underwater.

"Here come listen, you might be able to hear a call." Kiku handed the one set of headphones to him so he would be able to listen. Alfred took them with little interest, but when he put them on he immediately heard something but it was unlike anything he heard before, and it didn't sound like any sea creature, but more like a human who was singing under water. Alfred furrowed his brows at the sound , 'it can't be a human down there that's impossible…' Alfred kept listening and he couldn't help but be soothed by the sound, it has to have been the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

"Alfred? Do you hear anything?" kiku asked, a little miffed by the daze he went into. Alfred turned back to the other with excitement in his eyes.

"Its amazing kiku! Its like nothing I have heard before. But it doesn't seem like a fish or anything. It's more like a-" before Alfred could finish he heard what sounded like a silent scream of distress coming from the headphones, but it didn't sound like the same voice he heard before. Suddenly a crash of thunder came from above and a flash of lightening came from the sky. Alfred looked to the sky in surprise. There was storm clouds everywhere now, they looked almost as black as the night sky, that can't be good… Alfred took off the headphones and turned to Kiku again.

"What, I thought there wasn't supposed to be a storm today?" Alfred asked a little worried staring at the now swirling clouds above.

"Sometimes flash storms can come up…we better start heading back, the clouds doesn't look so good…" Kiku said thoughtfully still looking at the sky. Alfred put back on the headphones to see if he could hear anything again, but when he put them on he couldn't hear the voice he heard before. with a sigh Alfred stood up and waved at Kiku to follow him. They started walking off to the crew to tell them to turn back. The two didn't make it very far however because the waves suddenly started to get worse and they started to stumble across the deck. The rain was coming down hard now, and every second it seemed like a new crash of thunder and lightning bombed through the air.

"Kiku you wait here and hold on to something, I'll try to get to the wheel and help the crew." Alfred yelled over the thunder crashes. Kiku nodded and started to fumble for something to hold on to. Alfred tried to walk to the wheel but before he could the ship was suddenly hit with a wave that was bigger then all the others before. He got thrown to the side of the ship near the railing, almost falling off in the process. With a cough he tried to steady himself and try to walk again, but that seemed useless since the waves were really starting to pick up and rock the boat fiercely.

Alfred growled in annoyance before trying to get up and walk again, though this seemed to be a wrong choice as the ship was hit with a big wave again and he was thrown off the side of the ship. He was still hanging off the side of the ship with one hand on the rail. Kiku started to run towards him to try to help but as soon as Alfred saw him trying to get to him struggling, he couldn't have Kiku try in vain to save him when it would most likely be the end with the both of them. He was the hero after all, so if he had to sacrifice himself in the process to save his friend, then so be it. So with his mind made up and one last look to his friend he let go of the railing and started falling to the raging ocean depths.

Alfred hit the water hard and almost got knocked out by the impact alone, almost. He started to struggle against the waves of the water in vain. The waves kept throwing him around until they finally engulfed him and pulled him under. Alfred tried again to struggle but seemed to be of no use, as he wasn't getting anywhere through the water. His muscles were aching everywhere from the struggle he was putting up, he tried the best as he could to get back up but still got no were. Excepting defeat Alfred finally stop struggling and let himself be taken by the waves.

He closed his eyes in acceptance slowly drifting off. But before he could go completely unconscious he felt arms snaking around his waist and start to pull him up. His eyes popped open at the unexpected touch and when he tried to focus his eyes he could make out the fuzzy figure of a human, though the bottom half of the person looked strange and lightly discolored. He could also see fuzzy blonde hair and a magnificent green that he guessed to be their eyes.

Alfred could feel his consciousness slipping away from him again and he struggled to keep his eyes open, though it was futile as his eyes finally slipped shut. But before he could go completely out he heard a very familiar voice say 'don't worry, everything will be alright', then everything went black.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

When Alfred woke up he was laying in a bed covered up. He quickly sat up and looked around to try and figure out were he was. When he recognized it as his home he slumped back down to the bed. 'weird how did I get back here? The last thing I remember I was drowning and…someone saved me…but who? I heard a voice before I went out and it sounded a lot like-'

Alfred never got to finish his thought as the door to his room opened and revealed another blonde at the entrance of his room. As soon as the one by the door saw him awake he rushed right next to him to check to see if he was ok.

"Oh my gosh Al are you ok, do you feel alright?" he said with a worried look on his face.

Coming out of his thoughts he looked back up onto his brothers face with a small smile. "of course I'm alright Matt, heroes don't go down that easily." Alfred said with a reassuring smile, though a confused look came to his face soon after. "…hey matt, how did I get here anyway? The last thing I really remember is being with Kiku" he asked with his head tilted a little in slight confusion.

"Oh right Kiku brought you back after you guys returned. He also told me how you were reckless and fell of the side of the ship. Al you really need to be more careful, you could have been killed!" Matthew said with a frown adorning his face, waving his arms about for emphasis.

"Well yeah…but I'm not, that has to count for something, right? But anyways who saved me back there on the boat, the last thing I saw before I lost conciseness was somebody pulling me back up out of the water." his brother looked at him in confusion with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean Alfred? No one saved you, they found you back on the deck after you fell about a couple minutes before. They assumed you swam back up and got on the deck. There was no other explanation for what happened…" he said with worry in his voice.

Alfred stared at him for another minute before he understood what his brother was saying. "but that can't be true! I saw someone pulling me out of the water, they had blonde hair and green eyes. There has to have been someone!" Alfred said desperately trying to get his brother to understand what had really happened.

"Maybe you should get some more rest Al, I'll go get started on supper and you can come eat afterwards ok?" With that Matthew left the room with one more smile towards his brother. Alfred huffed once his brother was out the door.

"Great, now I suppose he thinks I'm crazy…I may be American, but I'm not crazy " Alfred sat there for a few more minutes before he thought of something. Before Matthew came in he was on the verge of remembering something. 'what was it again? I was trying to remember who saved me right? So… before Matt walked in I was remembering who saved me…the hair, eyes, and…the voice! That was it. Before I blacked out I heard a voice.' Alfred immediately paled when he remembered the next thing. But what freaked him out wasn't really the voice, but what the voice sounded like. It sounded just like the one singing he heard when he was listening to the mics before the storm happened!

**A/n: well I hoped it was as good as you thought It would be. XD I just want to tell you all it will be high rated T for now, but I don't know if it will get up to the M rating though, well see! Thanks for reading my story and I will be back soon with the second chapter (hopefully)**

**And if you all could be dears and check out the poll I have up on my profile that would be great! Its about the next story I should write, it has a two way tie right now so….yeah :D**

**Till next time, hasta la pasta~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for everyone who followed/reviewed/and favirited the story, I am really honored! I'll try not to disappoint! Enjoy the story~**

Alfred didn't know when he fell back asleep, but when he did it was a couple hours later since he talked to his little brother. Slowly he got out of his bed, still a little drowsy from the nap he had just taken. He walked down to the kitchen to see were his brother was and the dinner he was promised when he woke up. When he reached his destination he found that his brother was in the living room watching a movie with his stuffed polar bear wrapped up into his arms. It didn't even take a minute for Matthew to notice his brother finally woken up and was there with him.

"Ah Al, about time you woke up! You feeling alright? Do you need anything?" Matthew asked concern laced in his voice.

"Uh no I'm fine really, but I would like that food you promised me when I woke up though, I'm starving!"

"Why am I not surprised, it's in the oven, it should still be warm so help yourself." he said with a smile worming its way to his face by the eagerness of his brother wanting food like always, despite the injuries he sustained.

"Alright, I thought I was dieing! Do you know how long it has been since I ate? Like days!"

"Al, it was only since this afternoon, I'm sure you'll live. Besides, it's only seven." Matthew said shaking his head slightly at Alfred's exaggeration.

"Well yeah, but I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrition! Now where's my food…" Alfred said turning towards the kitchen and walking off, but not before hearing his brother say "Your 22 Al, your not growing anymore besides that stomach of yours!"

"That's your opinion Matt!" he yelled back towards the living room, rummaging through the oven and finding pancakes his brother fixed. Fixing himself a plate, he returned to the room his brother was in and flopped next to his brother on the couch causing a small creaking noise.

"Do you really have to break the couch by flopping on it? Under all your weight were already pushing it already." he joked shoving his brother lightly, causing Alfred to pout.

"What's that supposed to mean? You calling me fat?"

"No Al, I'm calling you light." his brother said sarcastically.

"Well whatever, call me names all you want, I'm perfectly fit! Your just jealous of my sexiness~" Alfred said turning his head away from his brother with a slight frown on his face. When he saw what his brother was watching it made him think of something. He was watching a documentary about some person who studied the sea, what was it called marina biogest, merine boigest? Shaking his head from that thought he turned back to his brother.

"Hey Matt, about earlier, are you sure they said I ended back on the deck and _no _one saved me?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure they said they just saw you back on deck. Why are you so interested in this anyway?" Matthew asked turning a questioning gaze back to his brother.

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain…you see Kiku had me listen underwater to the fishes, but I didn't hear a fish though. It was like a human voice, but it wasn't clear. You know how a person sounds underwater and you can't tell what they are really saying?" he asked, receiving a small nod from the other sitting on the couch. "Well that's what it sounded like. So after I heard that, there was a scream from underwater but it didn't sound like the same voice from before. And right after the scream the thunder and lightning started, and the storm began. So after I fell off the boat I started struggling but couldn't get back up to the surface. So I stop struggling seeing it as no use, but before I lost blanked out I saw a fuzzy figure of a person with blonde hair and green eyes. And get this, it said 'don't worry everything will be alright' and it was the same voice I heard earlier! isn't that freaky!" Matthew's eyes widened at the last part of his brothers tale, because It just seemed so unbelievable!

"Wait so the voice you heard underwater is the same voice you heard before you blacked out? But that's impossible! How could a person be underwater."

"I don't know, you don't think I haven't been thinking about that either?"

"Are you sure it was a voice, are you sure it wasn't just a fish you heard?"

"Matt, I'm not crazy! But I know were your coming from though…it does seem unlikely. But I know what I heard!" he exclaimed trying desperately to get his brother to believe him.

"…Maybe you should go talk to Kiku, he might be able to help you more then I can. He is a marine biologist and all." Alfred head immediately shot up at his brothers idea, looking a little more hopeful

"That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that? All I got to do is ask Kiku, I'm sure he'll know what to do." Alfred quickly got up and sat his plate down and started heading towards the door, before his brother quickly stopped him.

"Uh Al, where do you think your going?"

"Well duh, you said so yourself! Kiku might have an idea what happened so I'm going to go talk to him!"

"Shouldn't you just wait until at least tomorrow, he might be busy at this time of the day."

"But I need to know now! You know me Matt, I can't just wait until tomorrow! That's way to long to wait! And besides Kiku never does anything but look at fish, and some weird books that he never lets me see…"

"That's still no reason to just barge into his house, at least call before you go to make sure he is available." Matthew tried to reason with his stubborn brother. Finally seeing reason, Alfred huffed and went to his room to retrieve his phone to call him. When he reached his room he quickly dialed Kiku's number, and waited (impatiently) for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Hai?"

"Hey dude, I need to talk to you pronto, can I come over and talk to you in person?" he said in a rush like it is a life or death situation.

"Why is something wrong?"

"W-well no, but it's important though! So can I come over?"

"Well I have company right now so…"

"But I can't wait till tomorrow to talk to you! It is really really REALLY important! Please!?" Alfred begged desperately trying to get his friend to agree on the meeting now.

"Well if it's really important I guess you can go ahead and-"

"Yes! Thanks Kiku, I'll over there in a few see ya!" and with that he quickly hung up the phone and started putting on fresh clothes and ran back down stairs to were his brother still was.

"I'll see ya later Matt, I'm gonna go to Kiku's don't wait up!" he yelled already half way through the door pulling on his usual bomber jacket.

It took Alfred only a few minutes to drive to his friends house (and not because he speed through the roads, because heroes don't do that) Finally arriving he quickly jumped out of his car and ran to Kiku's front door, ringing the door bell over and over until finally Kiku answered.

"Ah, hello Alfred-san please come in." Kiku said though if you could see slight irritation on the Japanese mans face from Alfred's constant door bell ringing, which Alfred took no notice to. He quickly stepped inside with a huge grin on his face.

"So Alfred what was so important that you needed to talk about?" Kiku asked causing the blondes eyes to light up

"Oh right! Well you see its about what happened earlier. You see I wanted to ask you something; what happened when I fell off the ship? I know Matt said you all found me on the deck as though I swam back up, but was that really all?" The question caused Kiku to tilt his head in slight confusion.

"How about we go to the living room and discuss it, I do still have the guest I mentioned on the phone earlier here. I don't want to keep him waiting for to long alone, it is impolite."

"Oh, alright sure." Alfred agreed and they both started walking to the living room. When they got there Alfred stood in front of the door and stilled for a moment looking at the other presence in the room. He had light silver hair and piercing purple eyes that looked as though they were calculating your every move you made. And on his face there was a (creepy) smile placed on his face, that didn't waver when Alfred entered the room. The two stared at each other for a while until Kiku finally spoke up.

"Alfred this is Ivan, Ivan Alfred." Kiku said motioning between the two.

"Hey dude, uh What's up?" Alfred asked finally coming back to reality, though Ivan just smiled back at him with that ever present calculating gaze.

"Hello comrade, it's nice to meet you, da. I was just hear sharing my research with my friend Kiku here." Ivan said. Alfred turned to Kiku with a questioning gaze wondering what exactly they were talking about.

"You see Alfred, Ivan studies marine life as well. He was coming over to discuss how the animals are taking to the storms and the unusual waves we are having." he explain to clear up any confusion in the subject. "but anyways Alfred-san what did you want to know again?"

"Right, you know how I fell off the boat earlier right, well how did you guys find me?" Alfred asked setting down on the chair opposite of the Russian on the other side of the room (not because he was scared mind you).

"I'm sure you heard from Matthew, but we found you on the deck. We just assumed you swam back up, we weren't able to come up with any other explanation. Why do you ask?"

"Well before I went out underwater I saw a person bring me up to the surface. Someone saved me back on the boat, but that's not the thing that is really troubling me though…" Alfred said trailing off into thought again about the encounter that happened only earlier that day.

"Well back on the ship no other person even went into the water, everyone was still on board, so no one could of saved you on the ship. But what's the thing that's troubling you though?" Kiku asked with confusion evident in his eyes, though he didn't see the look of interest forming in Ivan's purple orbs.

"Remember when you let me listen to the mics underwater?" He asked earning a slight nod from Kiku. "Well I didn't hear any fish but I did hear something, it was really freaky to but it sounded really beautiful. It sounded like how a human sounds underwater and it was singing! But that's not the most freakiest part of the whole thing!" Alfred said waving his hands slightly as though that would help get his point across. "Before I blacked out underwater I already told you someone saved me, but when they were pulling me back up they told me everything would be alright and after that I blacked out, but the voice I heard sounded just like the voice I heard before! Can you believe that, but I don't understand what happened though…how could I have heard someone underwater? It just doesn't make sense…" . Alfred finished turning his gaze downward towards the floor, thinking about the whole thing again. Ivan's eyes widened at the end of Alfred's explanation, then his grin widened just a small amount but went unnoticed by the other two. Kiku thought about this for a second trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. The room went into silence until Kiku spoke up.

"Alfred…what you are saying isn't possible. Are you sure that happened, I mean maybe your mind came up with the whole thing and your body didn't just have a Adrenalin rush. The human body can do almost near impossible things when that happens."

"But…how could I do that when I fell unconscious? And I thought I felt a person bring me up…It couldn't have been a allusion of the mind right?" Alfred asked turning back to Kiku, Ivan took this moment to finally speak up.

"You know comrade, stranger things have happened, maybe something else did occur. I think I might be able to help you straighten this out and figure out what really happened." he said earning their attention.

"Really, that's awesome! Do you have any idea what could have happened!" Alfred asked eyes wide shining with excitement.

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you just yet until I know I'm absolutely right though. I don't want to tell you something that's not true."

"Uh…right whatever you say! But what do you want to do to figure this out?"

"Well I want to go back to the scene of the accident, and do a few…tests. You know to make sure what you heard wasn't a sea animal. After that we'll go from there. I'm guessing you want to do this as soon as possible, da?" Ivan asked knowing full well what the American would answer. 'this is to easy'

"Yeah, the sooner the better!" Ivan chuckled at the others excitement, knowing with the others help, reaching his _goal_ will become easy. With that last thought his smile grew wider just a small fraction.

"Very well, Kiku if you could tell me where all of this happened I can easily get my crew ready and we can leave tomorrow, how does that sound Alfred?"

"That sounds awesome! I swear my brother thought I was crazy when I told him what happened. At least someone believes me!" Alfred said fist pumping the air as he jumped from his chair in excitement

"Alright Kiku if you would give me the location, I should really be off." Kiku nodded and got up quickly and went In search of a piece of paper and pen to write down the details. He came back quickly with the details all written on the paper and handed it to the Russian. "Alright Alfred if you could be at the peer at 9:00 in the morning for we can set off early. It was nice to meet you, and thanks again for having me Kiku." With that he gave them another quick nod and started walking off toward the door.

"Thanks again dude for helping me out" Alfred said, Ivan turned back towards the American with a wide smile. (that Alfred would not admit sent a chill down his spine from fear)

"No, thank you." and with that he closed the door not able to see the confused look on Alfred's face before he left. 'After all, you just practically gave me a mermaid.' With that last thought Ivan couldn't help the twisted chuckle that escaped his lips.

**A/n: sorry this chapter was a little boring, but it was necessary though…it will get better (hopefully) at least you were able to see Ivan this chapter, that's something right? Oh and if you all could go vote on the poll I have up on my profile that would be wonderful! XD I don't really have anything else to say here, so hopefully I will see you all soon! Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is your next chapter guys! I warn there's more language in this chapter and a OOC Mattie XD thanks for all your wonderful reviews you have sent me they made my day. And I have to say you all are funny people a lot of them were amazing! And thanks for all the follows and Favs as well you all are awesome! :D enjoy the chapter~**

After hearing the news from Ivan Alfred could not hold in his excitement. He quickly thanked kiku for letting him come over and quickly left after that, getting into his car and rushing home. When he got home it was about nine, and his brother was still on the couch watching some show with a polar bear in it.

"Hey matt I'm home! Did you miss the awesome hero that you get to call brother?" he said with his ever present smile on his lips quickly making his way over to were his brother was.

"Yeah I missed you, but what did kiku say?" he said with a little sarcastic tone in his voice that made Alfred pout a little.

"Wow is that how convincing you can sound about missing me? Anyways he didn't say much, but I saw this creepy Russian dude their and he said that he would help me out with what happened."

"…Creepy Russian dude? Well what did he say?" Mathew said getting slightly more interested in the story.

"He said that he would get his crew ready that works on his ship and we would set out to were the accident happened this morning. We are going to do some test and go on from their. Now if you'll excuse me" Alfred started walking towards the stairs that led to his bedroom. "I'm going to go get some shut eye before I have to wake up at the god awful hour of eight, night Mattie." he said quickly making his way to his bedroom before his brother could stop him and ask him more questions.

When Alfred's alarm clock went off at eight it took about two minutes before it was finally shut off, but not by Alfred however. A very irritated Matthew had come to turn off the clock and stared at his brother for a minute before throwing the clock at him.

"Ow! What was the for Matt. My god are you trying to kill me!" Alfred whined rubbing his head to help the pain subside. He looked up at his almost identical brother to see a glare directed to him which caused him to back up in his bed slightly.

"I might not hurt you if you would get up and shut off your damn alarm when it goes off, but no. I have to be woken up and wait to see if you would turn off your alarm, which you never do. So since you bought a alarm that doesn't go off for like 20 minutes I have to come in here a shut it off for you. So maybe if you would wake up and shut off your alarm yourself I wouldn't have to be disrupted of my sleep." Matthew spat venomously causing his brother to flinch at the anger he was showing.

"O-oh come on Matt, I don't always sleep through my alarm…"

"Whatever if you don't hurry your going to be late, so get your lazy ass up and get started." with that he stomped out of the room and headed down stairs.

"Man Matthew is so not a morning person…" Alfred sighed slowly making his way out of bed to find something to wear to what he called his big adventure of the day. He picked out a superman T-shirt and light blue jeans. Looking himself once over in the mirror. He went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to were his brother went earlier. When he reached the end of the stairs he smelt the familiar smell of his brothers pancakes. Quickly perking up he walked to the kitchen to the sight of his brother cooking breakfast.

"Aww matt you cooked me breakfast you shouldn't have." he walked over to the oven were his brother was cooking but was quickly stopped when a spatula was shoved in front of his face and made him stop to stare a little wide eyed at his brother.

"And what makes you think I cooked YOU breakfast?" Matthew asked a little threateningly still holding the cooking utensil in front of his brothers face as though it would do real harm.

"Because you love me and I'm a hero isn't that reason enough?" He said backing away slightly with a nervous smile.

With a sigh Matthew lowered his 'weapon' and turned back to the food. "Whatever but if you ever let that alarm clock of yours wake me up again I will never cook you breakfast again understand?" he said throwing a warning glare over at his brother.

"okay okay whatever you say, can I eat now?" he asked putting his arms up in mock surrender. Receiving a quick nod from his brother. He gave a quick smile and started making his plate that did NOT resemble a mountain and took a sit at the table and started shoving it into his mouth that looked inhumanly possible, which caused his brother to grimace slightly.

"Al really you need to slow down or you might choke, then were would I be? …You know come to think of it I would have more food, another room in the house to myself, and wouldn't have to clean up after you… You know what keep doing what your doing!" he said with a smirk coming to his lips at the look his brother sent him.

"Afe yun truing to kull ma ofe!?" Al said through the food that was still in his mouth.

"Al please I can not understand you when you talk with your mouth full, so please talk human for I can understand you."

"Oh whatever, I talk normally even with food in my mouth, my vocab is just to intimidating for you. But I said 'are you trying to kill me off?' cause it sure sounds like you are! I thought we were suppose to keep each other safe not murder one another!" he huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Al take a joke, I would never kill you, hurt you severely yes, but not kill. Now come on finish your breakfast its almost time for you to leave."

Alfred looked at the clock and seeing it being 8:34 he started shoving the food fast down his throat again finishing in about another 2 minutes and quickly got up and started heading for the door. He grabbed his bomber jacket of the hook and quickly turned back to his brother. "Thanks for the snack matt see ya later!" and with that he walked out the door and started heading down to his car. He drove down to the pier and got there in about 20 minutes. Once there he quickly all but jumped out of his car and ran up to the pier to were Ivan was waiting patiently at the foot of were the docks started.

"Ah Alfred good to see you, are you ready to get to the bottom of what happened yesterday." he asked with a small (creepy) smile on his face.

"Y-yeah dude, can't wait! So what kind of test are we going to do exactly?" Alfred questioned causing the Russian to chuckle a bit.

"All in good time Alfred, first lets get in the water and get into position, then I will show you what test we will be doing." he said with a glint coming into his eyes that would make someone worry, but with Alfred being Alfred the stare just went over his head. Hearing that they would finally be able to set off on their little 'adventure' Alfred fist pumped the air to emphasis his excitement, causing the Russian to chuckle once more. "So since you appear to be ready to go how about we go ahead and head off? The crew is ready anytime you are. "

"Alright! Lets get this party on the road- well water!." Alfred said almost running his way to the ship that was the only one in port. After the both of them got into the water, Ivan started to tell orders to the other crew to get the boat moving and to head to their destination.

At the beginning of the ride Alfred looked like was ready for anything with a excited glint in his eyes that looked like no one could shatter. But after about thirty minutes into the ride he started to get bored again like the day before when he was with kiku. Sighing out of boredom he tried to entertain himself by doing, well, random shit on the boat. It went from flirting with this one chick with long silver hair and almost immediately getting turned down, saying that she only wanted to become one with Ivan or some shit like that so he quickly left on that note; to going to Ivan himself and asking if he could play captain but got immediately turned down from that as well. About another thirty minutes later, seeing nothing else to do he just started to walk around the ship. Surprisingly it was huge. It had big wide sails that seemed like it could catch any little bit of wind. It also had a deck that seemed like it went on forever if you just look at one side of the ship to the other. After walking around for a bit and seeming to get tired of that as well he went back to talk to Ivan again. Sure he didn't like the guy very much and thought him to be creepy as hell, at least he could ask if they were close to the place they were suppose to be at. Walking his way back to upper deck he found the Russian beside that one creepy chick he tried to hit on earlier. When he got closer he couldn't help a little giggle that escaped his lips. Ivan looked absolutely _miserable _by the girl, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he could see the big bad Russian trembling! Shaking off the slight laugh he got from the others expense, he walked up for they could see him and immediately received a glare from the girl. The look Ivan sent him though seemed to be the exact opposite of the woman beside him, he seemed almost grateful and relived.

"Ah Alfred I'm so glad that you came up! Uh Natalia could you give us some privacy please?" he asked almost sounding like he was begging for her to leave, though she either ignored this or it just went over her head as she nodded.

"Anything you say brother." and with that she turned away and left glaring one more time at Alfred as she went by. Though Alfred didn't really notice this as his mouth hung open slightly. _whoa wait their brother and sister, but she said she wanted to become one with him! My god, what kind of messed up family is this! _he thought to himself as he tried to shake of the shock he just was put through. He looked back to ivan trying failing horribly to look like he wasn't shocked out of his mind.

"So uh Ivan how long do we have until we reach the place kiku and I were at yesterday?" he asked trying to get the horrible thought of Ivan and his sister and how she, bad thoughts go away dammit! Ivan apparently not seeing his distress about his situation just smiled back at the other completely recovered from his encounter.

"We should be there in a few minutes actually, I will tell the others to slow down and stop and then we can start to put mics into the water and you can see if you can hear what you heard yesterday. Does that sound good enough to end your boredom, da?" he asked and caused Alfred to jump with new found excitement hit him full force.

"Ah hell yeah, this is what I've been waiting for!" he said practically jumping up and down like a six year old with a candy rush. The other just smiled back at him and started to turn to the others of his crew and started giving order to start slowing down and prepare to stop soon. About three minutes later they stopped and was putting the anchor down and the crew started to get the mics out and was lowering them into the water. Ivan turned back to Alfred and waved at him to follow as he turned again and started to go to the lower deck. The two went over to were the machine that was hooked to the mics was and Ivan got out a pair of headphones for Alfred to use. Before Alfred put on the headwear he saw the crew bring out what looked like another mic that was hooked on to another device but looked slightly different then the others. The crew didn't put it into the water yet so he turned to question the silver haired man that was across from him.

"What's that thing for?" he asked pointing to the strange device that was at the side off the ship. "If it's a mic shouldn't we put it in with the others to?"

Ivan looked over to were the American was pointing and for some reason got a dangerous glint into his eyes again, though yet again Alfred didn't notice. "That is not a mic, its actually what we will be using for the experiment we will be doing. You'll see what it does soon but lets see if we can hear anything alright? The mics should be ready and you'll be able to hear now." he explained ushering for Alfred to put on the headphones and did with one more look to the mysterious device. When he put on the headphones he waited for a few moments and looked up at an expectant Russian.

"I don't hear anything." he stated causing the others mode to fall a bit but quickly recovered as if nothing happened at all.

"Don't worry comrade it might take a little while before we actually hear anything all we have to do is be patient." He stated simply though this caused Alfred's eyes to widened slightly.

"Wait what how much time are we talking here! I mean I got bored like thirty minutes into this trip, and I was actually doing something! I can't just sit here and do nothing." he said helplessly, he wasn't exactly known for his patience.

"Well I guess you could go off and help the crew…but if you leave and we miss the sound you heard the other day we might never find the answer you seek, that would be a shame…" Ivan said trying to secretly get the American to listen to the mics under the water. After hearing his words Alfred seemed to get a spark of determination into his eyes, and quickly put back on the headphones.

"Your right if I don't do this we might miss it! I'll keep listening to the mics and tell you if I hear anything." he said quickly going back to listening intently to the mics once more. Ivan had a smile come to his lips after hearing the other and nodded and turned around.

"Splendid! Now call me if you hear anything, good luck." he said finally walking away to help his crew with the device that was to do the experiment later, his smile turning to a smirk the closer he got to it. _Ah Americans are to easy…_

Alfred was listening for what seemed like hours and was starting to lose all hope of hearing what he heard yesterday. Sighing he started to rub his temples, feeling a horrible headache coming on from listening so intently to mics for hours. He waited for a few more minutes but still nothing happened so he started to take off the headgear when he finally heard a small sound due to the headphones being away from his ears a bit from him trying to take them off. He quickly put them back on and listened again and started to hear a humming noise, and then the humming turned into singing and it sounded just like the voice he heard before! He listened to the sound some more and the more he listened the more he paid attention to the tone and tried to make out the words. He could tell that the voice sounded like a mans voice, but he couldn't make out the words very well however, though that didn't take away the beautiful sound of the creatures singing.

With all the excitement of hearing the voice again (seriously what is the chances of that?!) he almost forgot to inform Ivan. Alfred quickly looked around and saw that said person was over with the crew helping with that strange machine he noticed earlier. "Hey Ivan, I can hear the voice again! What do you want me to do?" Ivan's eyes widened and he told the crew something and then started to head over to were he was sitting.

"Let me see the headphones for a second." he demanded and Alfred didn't waste no time handing over the equipment to the other, who practically snatched them away from him. Ivan listened for a few seconds and then this creepy almost wild grin came to his face and quickly turned to the crew. "Quickly lower the speaker into the water and turn it on! No slugging now or I swear I will throw you off this ship!" he barked at the crew, who immediately scrambled to the machine and lowered the speaker into the water as fast as they could as to not to upset the Russian. Ivan gave back (threw) the headphones to Alfred as he quickly made his way back to the crew.

Alfred looked back at the other briefly looking slightly confused before putting back on the gear to see if he could hear the voice still. So whenever he put them back on he was greeted again with almost angelic voice again and closed his eyes while listening to the creature. Though that didn't last long as a static noise filled the headphones and went higher in pitch and kind of sounded like a dog whistle but not exactly. He tilted his head in confusion at the sound but didn't have much time to think about it because a second later squealing of what sounded like pain came into the headphones. Alfred heart seemed to lurch from hearing that same voice he was hearing singing beautifully one minute and pained the next.

He quickly looked around for Ivan but when he found him he was over by that machine he saw earlier along with the other crew. He quickly jumped up and ran over to Ivan but as he got closer he could see the Russian smiling victoriously and was looking down into the water.

"Ivan what the hell is happening to the creature! This sound just came out of nowhere and then it started squealing in pain. You have something to do with this don't you!" he seethed furiously at the Russian who just looked back at him with a innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean Alfred? You mean the experiment we're doing to that freak of nature you helped us find?" he asked to sweetly that it sent a shudder through the Americans spine.

"What do you mean freak of nature? And again what the hell are you doing with it! And what is it anyway!" saying that Alfred was pissed off was a gigantic understatement. Though he couldn't help thinking in the back of his mind that it was his fault that the creature down there was suffering so badly.

"Well if you must know that freak down there is a creature that I have hunted for most of my life and thanks to you I can finally have it in my grasp at last! That abomination is one of the magical creatures that has been told stories about for decades. "

"Well you hurry and get to the point! What are you talking about." he asked desperately thinking how the thing down there had to be in serious pain, and the more time he talked to this bastard the more time it suffered.

"Alright alright the thing down there is none other then a mermaid! And just think, thanks to you none of this would be possible. Again I must thank you for all the help, couldn't have done it with out you comrade." Ivan finished with a grin that could send chills down anyone's spine.

Alfred's eyes suddenly grew wide at the information. Now it all finally made sense, the singing that sounded like a human and the human, or mermaid he should say now, had saved him when he fell into that water during that storm! And how does he repay it by getting some commie bastard hunting it? With one more glare sent towards Ivan, Alfred quickly looked around and saw a pair of goggles and snorkel that was held by one of the crew and ran over towards them and snatched it away from them. Quickly he ran back over to the side of the boat and looked back to the now scowling Russian. "Keep your fucking thanks!" And with that he put on the gear he stole and jumped off the side off the boat and landed in the water with a splash.

When Alfred got into the water he immediately heard the wailing and the sound that machine was putting out. He quickly looked around in the water with the help of the goggles and swam around trying to find the figure he saw that saved him not only a day ago. After about a minute of searching he almost lost hope until he saw a figure that was thrashing about in pain. He looked like the figure that he saw yesterday, he could now clearly tell it was male and he didn't have a shirt on. He seemed to have light blonde hair and really big eyebrows. But unlike a human he had not legs but a tail! It was a light green colour and looked like the little mermaids tail to!

Alfred quickly swam over to the other who still thrashing about and gently put his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down. The mermaid quickly opened his eyes in shock and green met blue and the green widened in shock. It seemed that he didn't know what to do as he just stared at Alfred with wide eyes. But his eyes quickly shut back closed when suddenly the noise the strange the machine was emitting intensified. Alfred looked around desperately as though looking for something he could do to help the poor mans suffering. In the corner of Alfred's eyes he saw what looked like a mic but it was a little misshapen compared to the other mics. that's when he figured out that that was the thing that was putting off the sound that was connected to the machine!

Quickly he released the other and swam as quickly as he could to the speaker. When he reached it he started to bite at the cord that was connected to it. Surprisingly it wasn't as thick as you would think it would be. After a few seconds of biting he finally broke through the cord and the noise stopped. If Alfred was up on land or deck he would have jumped for joy at the new situation. He looked back over to the mermaid to see that he finally stopped thrashing and opened his eyes that looked extremely tired like he was about to pass out. Alfred swam over to the other and looked at him concerned. He took out the snorkel and mouthed 'are you okay?' the other looked at him for a minute before nodding slowly, looking slightly confused. Alfred smiled at hearing that he was at least not badly hurt.

"Why did you help me?" the mermaid finally spoke though it was very softly spoken. Surprisingly it sounded British, that was something Alfred wasn't expecting.

Alfred smiled back at him pointing his thumb back to himself. "Because I'm the hero of course." he stated matter of factly causing the mermaid to roll his eyes but had a small smile on his face none the less. Something finally dawned on Alfred, what was he going to do now? He saved the other, but he can't just go back on deck and he can't exactly swim back to land since the only land he knew of was miles away. He grimaced slightly which the mermaid took notice of.

"Is something wrong" he asked with a bit of worry showing on his face. Alfred looked back at him with a worried look.

"Well the people I came with up on deck probably hate me now that I got in the way, because they wanted to catch you." When Alfred said that the others eyes widened slightly and looked up worriedly but looked back to Alfred again as he started to speak again. "Also there's no land for what I know of for miles. So I'm kinda in a bad spot." he said and put back on the snorkel to catch a breath. He looked at the mermaid who looked at him then looked around with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he immediately thought of something.

"If you can show me in the direction of the land your talking about, if its not to far, I think I have enough energy to take you back." he said causing Alfred to brighten up a bit.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Of course as long as its not to far. And I would rather get far away from here before they try anything else." he said causing Alfred to nod in agreement. The mermaid gestured for him to get on his back, which he complied and he quickly pointed the way and they set off. It took them only half the time for them to get back then it did when he was on the boat. The mermaid slowed down when they were close by a beach not to far from were Alfred lived and Alfred finally let go of him and smiled at the other.

"Thank you for taking me back. Will you be alright long enough to get back?" he asked taking the snorkel away from his mouth. The other looked completely exhausted and looked like his eyes could close any moment.

"Of course I will-" But before he could finish he blacked out and Al quickly caught him before he floated to the bottom. Looking down at the mermaid with a very worried look one thought kept going through his mind. _what am I going to do now…_

**A/n: hey all, sorry this took so long. I don't really have a reason for being so late so I gave you my longest chapter ever! In all my stories not one chapter is this long! (to be fair I only have two stories and I just started writing FF) so anyways now I can relate when I read A/Ns and they say that they stayed up all night making a chapter! It is literally 8:53 a.m. right now XD I should probably go to bed now… finally Arthur is in the story. I have been waiting for this moment! Now hopefully I can get some USUK in here. **

**On another note I don't know if I should put franada in here so I'll let you all decide. Just so you know they won't be the main focus on this story but it'll be there, promise! I don't want poor matt and France to be lonely now do we? :D so give you thoughts in a review! They really make my day.**

**Till next time I post, goodnight every- *looks at the clock* I mean good morning everyone! (god I need sleep XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I finally updated, success! i'm sorry it took so long but i'll try to do better, i had my first writers block, so yeah...**

**But anyways enjoy~**

Ivan stood dumbfounded not even sure what really happened. Alfred just ran off and jumped off of the ship, he guessed to try and save the mermaid he was after. That last thought just set his face into a frown as he thought of the 'hero' taking away his catch he has been waiting to get his paws on for years.

"Don't you morons just stand there looking at the side where he used to be! Toris, over here now!" He ordered. The man that Alfred took the equipment from. Toris, hesitantly came into view of his ship captain, shaking slightly, not meeting the Russians gaze.

"y-yes sir?" he questioned the taller man, looking intently at the ground all the while.

"Go and turn up the frequency on the sound waves, we do not need that American bastard to take away our subject!" Ivan nearly growled at the other man making the other quiver in fear even more. Finally lifting his gaze at the other man, he looked at the other man with questioning and fearful eyes.

"H-how high do you want me to turn up the frequency for s-sir?"

"Turn it up as high as it can go! Now hurry!" he practically growled, making the other jump slightly and nod while quickly running away to do his mission he was assigned.

Toris quickly turned on the machine to the highest frequency it could possibly go with the huge knob on the side of the device. Just as soon as he turned up the frequency , the whole crew heard a screech that could make their ear drums bust. As soon as Toris heard the poor creatures cry he suddenly regretted what he had done, it was heart breaking. Toris would have turned off the machine if he was sure that the frightful Russian he worked for wouldn't kill him afterward.

But whenever the silver haired man heard the screech a sadistic grin came to his face, as though he was listening to beautiful music. As soon as he was thinking he had won and was about to tell his crew to obtain the mystical creature the screams stopped suddenly. Ivan's eyes widened in surprise and turned to Toris quickly losing his grin turning into a glare and a frown instead. Toris looked surprised as well, not knowing whats wrong.

"What did you do Toris!? What happened to the machine!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, wanting answers fast, though Toris was just as clueless as he was.

"I don't know...i-it just s-sorta went off." Toris said nervously, trembling at the wrath of his captain he was sure he was about to receive. This was not what Ivan wanted to hear, grinding his teeth together he ran over to the other crew members.

"Natalia, I need you to check the radar and see if you can see that abomination, and that idiot american! Eduard, you hurry and pull up the speaker that causes that sound waves, and check if there are any problems with it, now!" the Russian said, with anger clearly showing up on his face.

Quickly the crew was jumping to their tasks, as to not upset him more. when Eduard pulled up the speaker his eyes widened in surprise and quickly looked over to Ivan who was looking down into the water, as if with just his mere gaze could bring back Alfred.

"uuh I-ivan? You might want to come to take a look at this." He said sheepishly, knowing surely that he is about to hear the wrath of his boss.

Quickly coming over to were his worker was standing he examined the cord that was in the others hands. his eyes widened almost instantly, looking at the damage that the cord had. The cord looked as though it was...chewed through... there was bite marks below the tear were red and black cords were sticking up.

"gah, that bastard! he chewed through the fucking cord!" the sliver haired blonde roared running over to the end of the boat. "Toris bring me some goggles and a mouth piece!" he ordered with much tension in his voice.

Toris, hearing the urgency in his voice he quickly grabbed the needed supplies and quickly handed it to the Russian. with the equipment in hand he quickly jumped in the water, quickly putting on the gear.

Once he was in the water he quickly looked around in hopes of finding the mermaid and traitor. His eyes scanned the waters, the only things he could see were just the many sea creatures in the ocean. Growling his frustration he swam deeper into the depths but still found nothing.

_damn, how could they have gotten away, its just not possible! _he thought looking around one more time before swiftly swimming up to the surface. When he reached the top he looked back up to the ship and saw Natalia waiting for him with a latter.

"Big brother, I have bad news, there seems to be nothing on the radar. I have checked countless times to make sure it was working right, and it came with the same results." she said with a blank expression.

Ivan grounded his teeth and dug his fingers into his palms from hearing the news from his sister, though he seemed to have a murderous smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Well if this is the way Alfred wants to play it then so be it, I always loved the thrill of the chase."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.USUK.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred looked down at the half human creature in his arms with fearful eyes. It wasn't like he could just carry a half human...thing to his house. sure it wasn't that far away, but there are sure to be people on the roads. The only thing that Alfred knew right now is he is really screwed. Well the only idea he had right now was to check if any people were up on the beach right now. Its about four, so maybe not many people are on the beaches right now...

Alfred swam up a little closer to the sand with the blond in his arms and popped his head out of the water just barely so no one would hopefully see him. To his surprise there didn't seem to be any people there. The beach down near Alfred's house has never been the...best beach you could go to, even in the summer. there always seemed to be broken glass and old trash on the sand and even in the waters sometimes to.

The american sighed his relief and carried the other up to the land and set him down gently on his back. Well...at least he was able to get him out of the water...for about ten minutes he just sat there trying to think of what to do and how to get them both to his house without attracting to much attention. That is he was thinking about that until a more frightening thing came to mind. What if bringing him up to the surface was a bad idea? What if he dried up and died just like regular fish! looking down at the creature before him he poked him to make sure he was not dried out. the smaller of the two seemed to be fine he was almost completely dry, but not, like shriveled, which was good.

But still he couldn't get the idea of him dying just because he let him stay on the shore to long. Alfred decided that instead of taking that chance he was going to take him back to the water just in case and watch his sleeping form until he woke up so he could help him if he needed it. Nodding in agreement with himself he was about to pick up the other, that was until he saw the man in front of him start to glow slightly.

Alfred widened his eyes and scooted away just slightly, watching with his mouth open slightly in astonishment. The mermaid seemed to be...transforming! slowly his one fin turned into legs, and his fingers transformed also so they weren't connected anymore. It was amazing! he looked just like a normal human being! Alfred thought it was amazing, that was until he noticed that with the transformation the man seemed to get some...other body parts.

Alfred quickly turned away blushing harshly at seeing the man nude. At least he would be able to carry the other to his house without...to much attention,maybe. At least he didn't have a tail anymore...

Shrugging off his jacket, he made sure to cover up his vital areas and picked him up carefully. Thank god he wasn't as heavy as he was expecting him to be. He quickly made his way to the end of the beach and unto the road that lead to his house. on the way to his house it didn't seem a lot of people were out today, which was good, considering he had a naked man in his arms. Knowing if someone saw him they would quickly make assumptions and think the worse. With that thought in his head he quickened his pace so that he wouldn't be caught.

It took about twelve minutes to get to his house, and all the way there the blond in his arms didn't move an inch, which worried Alfred greatly.

He was at the front of his door with the man still in his arms. He had an extra key under the door mat that he could use to get inside. Normally he would just knock and then Matthew would answer it for him, but sadly today he was off with a friend, so right now he was on his own...

So gently he put the small blond in just one of his arms and used his free arm to reach down and get the key. Now at first it didn't seem that hard to Alfred to just get the key but with someone unconscious in your arms and _naked_ it was terribly hard! But some how through it all he was able to get the key from under the mat. smiling in success he slid the key into the hole and unlocked the door. He opened the door and carefully lifted up the blond into his arms again and walked inside, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He walked into the living room and sat the green eyed blond on the couch. Looking at the other now with nothing to really worry about he sighed his relief that he was able to get here without any problems. He took a moment to take the person on his couch in fully. He had light pale skin, that looked soft to the touch, he also had these really REALLY big eyebrows. normally when you think of a person with big eyebrows, you would think it would make the person unattractive, but it just seemed to suit him well.

He just stared for about a minute until he caught himself and a blush crept to his face. He turned away swiftly and walked to his kitchen to make him some coffee, and maybe a snack. After all this excitement for the past couple of days he needed _something._

He went into the kitchen and fixed five hamburgers and three cups of coffee, Then he went back into the living room with the other male. When he got there he was shocked to see that he had moved from his original position on the couch. Where he was once laying down he was now turned on his side, and that's not all, the man also had his eyes open to reveal his magnificent green eyes that had lay dormant under his eye lids. His green eyes wondered around the room examining his surroundings.

It took a few seconds for Alfred to get over his shock and he finally stepped into the room, to hopefully clear up any misunderstandings.

"Uh, it's good to see your awake. Are you feeling any better?" Alfred asked shyly, gaining the attention of the other person in the room.

The man on the couch widened his eyes in surprise and quickly sat up on the couch. His eyes fell on Alfred and his eyes slit into a glare.

"So you save me and then you bring me back to turn me in to some sort of research lab? I should have known not to trust you humans!" He spat out.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock, how could he just think he would turn him in? he already told him he was the hero, and of course heroes wouldn't do that! Well he did expect him to wonder were he is and what was happening...but he wasn't expecting this.

"Whoa whoa, i'm not going to do anything like that! When ever you brought me back to that beach about an hour ago, you passed out in my arms. I didn't think it would be a good idea to just leave you there so I just brought you back to my house so you could rest, that's all." He said with a sheepish smile.

The other didn't seem to convinced and was still glaring. Alfred sighed and went a little closer, at least tried to until the blond on the couch tried to get up. When he was trying to get up however his face and the floor made contact. Alfred ran over to him to make sure he was okay. When Alfred tried to check him, but the other just pushed him away.

"I don't need you to help me!" he spat and tried to get away again, but Alfred grabbed him at the last second, putting on his most sincere look on his face.

"Now listen, I don't know what would make you think I would want to turn you in but i'm not going to. If I was going to turn you in I wouldn't have saved you in the first place. Now I know why you wouldn't trust me, but I sincerely want to help you, so please let me." Alfred almost begged the other.

The others eyes softened just a bit and turned away and huffed, blushing slightly. "F-fine, but I still don't trust you!" he added the last part for good measure, but still making the american smile nonetheless.

"Great, now is there anything hurting you of anything?"

He hesitated slightly before answering, "N-no, just a little hungry..."

"Ah you hungry! I can totally fix that. What would you like?"

"...Do you have any kelp or maybe Coralline Algae?"

Alfred just looked at him confused, until he realized something, he was from the freaking ocean! Of course they wouldn't have hamburgers or chips down there!

"Um, we don't have any of...that up here, maybe you can try some of the things we have, there really good."

"I don't know, don't you guys eat fish up here? I think its rather inhuman." He said with a frown on his face.

"Well, we don't always eat fish, I could fix you a hamburger if you like."

"Let me guess that's made from some innocent creature to? I would like none of that thanks."

Alfred thought for minute before he came up with something. "How about I give you some pancakes, And don't worry there not made from any animals." He said with a triumphant grin.

The other blond didn't look convinced for a second until his stomach came in and answered for him with a growl.

"I guess that's a yes huh? Don't worry i'll have it done and a few minutes so don't worry." He said with grin planted on his face. He got up and helped the blond back onto the couch. After he did that he turned to go fix him the food until he remembered something he should really do.

"But before I do that I have a question for you, what's your name?" Alfred asked turning to him.

The green eyed man hesitated slightly before finally answering "A-Arthur"

Alfred's smile stretched across his face even more. "Well it's nice to meet you Arthur." He said before disappearing into the kitchen.

**A/n: I know I gave you a crappy chapter after such a long wait, but i'll try to get it to be more interesting. XD**

**I have a question for all of you! Would anybody be interested in a Halloween USUK special? it will have slender man in it! If any of you would be interested in it please leave me a review or PM me your answer. If I see that you guys are interested, i'll get started on it! **

**Thank you all for reading! Hasta la pasta~**


	5. Authors note (SOPA)

I know this isn't a new chapter, and i'm sorry to be teasing you like this but I just learned some serious news from and if you all love fanfiction or YouTube of any other sites that uses things from TV, songwriters, etc. you need to read this message and spread it all around, now!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

AGAIN TELL EVERYONE YOU CAN ABOUT THIS FOR WE CAN STOP IT ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
